happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wikiguy/Wrath of Kong
Yeah I know it has a similar name to Wrath of Con, but it was all I could think of that was catchy I'm afraid. I thought of this idea when I was thinking of my Africa Spleens episode. So here it is: What if there was an episode where the gang went to Skull Island and met King Kong? I personally think it's a great idea. It could be in black and white with a few exceptions (blood and fires and gunfire). The idea follows bellow. I'm not sure what it would be called, but I have a good idea about the rest of it. It could have combine elements of the original and Peter Jacksons version (there was also a remake in the 1970's, but I don't know too much about it). And as for the casting... King Kong could be an ape, only he has a slightly different name. Cuddles could be Jack Driscoll Giggles could be Ann Darrow. Shifty could be Carl Demen because he is selfish and would let people die to make his movie. Russell could be Captain Englehorn, as both sail ships! Disco Bear could be Bruce Baxter (the actor), because he would be a good actor who has never really been out with the real deal. Lumpy could be Lumpy, because they have the same name! Lifty could be a sailor. Sniffles could be a New York reporter. Flippy could be a soldier in New York. Handy could be the Venturer's mechanic. Other characters could be on the Venturer or in New York. The Generic Sailors could be in it (from my Africa Spleens episode) as sailors (of course!) The Generic Savages (also from the Africa Spleens episode) could be the natives. With the story, I think that we can greatly cut down the New York opening and the voyage on the Venturer (meeting all the characters and what-not). Then they arrive at the island and several savages and sailors are killed in a fight. Then that night Giggles is kidnapped from the Venturer to be offered up as a sacrifice... Well you know the story from there. Scenes I would recommend having are the lake monsters attack on the raft, the dinosaur chase, the log scene, the chasm scene and the V-rex battle. Then there's Cuddles rescuing Giggles from Kong, Kongs capture, Kong in New York and the Empire State Building (and when King Kong is climbing the tower Flippy could yell at him to "GET DOWN FROM THERE!", just for the And some good deaths would be: *When they escape from being chased by raptors by climbing up the short cliff, Handy cannot follow them as he doesn't have arms. He gives his frustrated look before getting eaten and ripped to shreds by the raptors. *After they had been attacked by the lake monster and they are climbing out of the swamp and they all think they're safe, the lake monster could lunge out of the water and grab a sailor and drag him to his grave. *Lumpy's death. *Lots of sailorse getting eaten, trampled, falling over cliffs, crushed, drowning and getting trodden on. Well, that's it from me for now. See you about! Category:Blog posts